Mansionstuck
by ICan'tAlwaysBeWitty
Summary: A group of friends live in a mansion together, but what happens when two of them are keeping a secret. Humanstuck, maybe pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no clue what I wrote. I was really bored last night, and just typed something random. Hey, I might just actually make this a story if I can focus on it.

A man scratched his chin, looking down at the chess board. "Come on Dennith, your move." A black haired man lisped. He had on a black shirt, gray pajama bottoms, a black and a white slipper, plus these weird 3D glasses. Dennis had on a gray tank-top, with black jeaned shorts, his brown leather sandals, plus his blue tinted sunglasses. He moved his pawn, which the other man quickly took using his knight. Dennis, countered by taking the knight with another pawn. "Bet you didn't see that one Sollux, now did you?" Dennis said.

"No, I actually wasn't expecting that." Sollux said. They sat there for another few minutes waiting for something inside to go wrong. Sure enough, they heard swearing from upstairs. "Karkat or Hidan?" Dennis asked not averting his eye from the board.

"I am thinking it'th both thith time." Sollux lisped, hearing the profuse amount of swears coming from upstairs. A girl in a gray vest, black shirt, and tight blue jeans exited the house, hopping on a motorcycle. She drove off without saying, or even acknowledging the two of them. "Vriska seems to be in a hurry." Dennis pointed out, taking Sollux's bishop with his rook, which was soon taken by his queen. They were both down to a pawn and their kings, Dennis lost his pawn first, but Sollux soon lost his to not thinking. They shook hands and packed the pieces into a bag, and carried everything in to see what all the commotion was.

A man with silvery hair in nothing but red boxers was yelling at a guy with black hair in nothing but gray boxers. The silver haired man was being held back by a girl in a long black t-shirt, no pants and red glasses, and a girl with a black robe on. The other was being held back by, a tan brunette man, with a gray tank top, and long black pants. A man with orange hair and piercing on most of his face was between them keeping them from getting close. "Hidan, Karkat, you two need to calm down!" the orange haired man said.

Dennis and Sollux both stepped in, seeing this. "Looks like you were right this time Sollux. So, what happened?" Dennis laughed.

"THAT FUCKHOLE KEEPS USING MY SHIT!" Hidan yelled.

"FUCKER I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU JUST DID WHAT I ASKED SOMETIMES!" Karkat yelled back. Dennis went over to Hidan and poked his forehead with two fingers, and then Hidan stopped struggling. Sollux did the same thing for Karkat "Pawns take the knights." Dennis said.

"I am not a thtupid pawn. I am at least a bithhop." Sollux chuckled, "Pein you think you can keep everyone from killing each other." he added.

"Yea, I think I can do that." Pein said, just a bit aggravated. Sollux nodded and ran upstairs to change clothes. He came back down in the same black t-shirt, but was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a black and a white tennis shoe. "Ready Dennith?" He said. With that they exited the mansion, and got into Dennis' green Porsche heading towards town.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think bold is a good color on me. HAHA, anyways, ON WITH THE RANDOMNESS!**

**Disclaimer- I own nigh but the idea, and Dennis. Everything else belongs to Andrew Hussie(Homestuck) and who ever made Naruto (Cause I forgot)**

They pulled up to a local café; they got out and took a seat on the patio of the shop. "So Sollux, you see anyone you like." Dennis laughed at the thought.

"Yea, that waitreth coming over to take our order." He whispered.

The waitress had on a green shirt, black dress slacks, and a white apron cover the front of her clothes; to Sollux she had the most beautiful hair. "Hello, I am Aradia and I will be your server today. Can I start you gentlemen off with something to drink?" she asked sweetly.

Dennis saw Sollux starting to blush a little, so he stepped on his foot. "Yes, I would like a cup of tea." Sollux scowled at Dennis real quick.

"Can I get glass of water?" Sollux said struggling not to lisp. She wrote their orders down and went back to the shop. "Did you have to thep on my foot?" Sollux said.

"You were about to make a fool of yourself. So, being the good friend I am, I stepped on your foot." Dennis smiled.

The waitress sighed to herself. "What's wrong Aradia?" Another waitress asked. She had on the same thing as Aradia. "Come on you know you can tell me." She sat down at one of the tables inside, Aradia sat across from her. "It's that guy at the table I just took the order from, the one with 3D glasses." She said.

"Yea?" her friend asked, "Oh you like him." she teased

"Yes… I don't think I could stand a chance with him." She sighed again, hearing that their order was up, her friend got up instead. "I will handle everything for you, ok Aradia?"

Aradia smiled at the thought "Thanks Nepeta." Nepeta grabbed the tray, and carried it over to the table.

When Nepeta saw who else was at the table she slowed down. The other guy had on blue tinted shades and blond buzz cut. She quickly turned back towards the building, calling for Aradia. "What? Why do you still have the tray?" She asked, and then noticed the blush on her face. "You like that other guy, don't you?" it was her turn to tease.

"Can you just come with to give them their drinks?" Nepeta asked, and Aradia nodded.

"Hmmm… I wonder where our drinks are." Dennis said, looking down at his phone. Sollux was busy thinking about that waitress.

"Hey Dennith, I know I am going to regret thith but can you help me with how to athk her out?" Sollux said.

"Just say, 'Hey would you like to get drinks together sometime?' easy as that." Dennis said looking at his friend.

"Jutht like that?"

"Just like that, it should be a piece of cake." Dennis said, smiling. Just when he started smiling he saw their waitress and another girl walking over with their drinks. "Here you go sir." Aradia said to Sollux.

"And here's yours, Mister?" Nepeta said.

"Dennis, you can call me Dennis." He notice she was blushing, he felt his face get a little hot himself. He quickly took a sip of the hot tea. Aradia spoke up "Can I get you guys anything else?"

Dennis looked at Sollux, who spoke up. "Uh… Can I get you to go get drinkth together thometime?" He lisped with a blush, Aradia was blushing herself.

"I well… sure." She said. Both their blushes grew, "Only if my friend can come too." She added.

"Thure, I will bring this one altho." Sollux lisped nodding towards Dennis.

"I have a name Sollux." Dennis stared blankly at him; he occasionally glanced at the girl standing beside Aradia. 'Man she is beautiful, I should ask her out when we go get drinks. I don't even know her name.' He thought to himself, unaware he was just staring at her now. "Uh… is your friend alright?" Nepeta asked.

Sollux sighed "Yea, hold on I know thomething that might work. Dennith, my rook just took your king."

Dennis quickly snapped from his thoughts, and looked at the table. He soon noticed he spaced out, "What happened?" he said trying not to be embarrassed.

"Nothing, you were just staring at Nepeta, and we made the date for when we are going to get drinks for when they get off work in a few minutes." Sollux said.

Dennis smiled "That's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't hate me, cause this is bad. I was actually working on another story, actually three, but I realized I hadn't updated this one yet. So here we go!**

The girls returned after having gone to change clothes. Nepeta wore a blue t-shirt, she had her hair was tied black into a ponytail, a pair of tan shorts, and her own pair of black sandals. Aradia wore a black long sleeve shirt, her hair was loose around her shoulders, and she had on a red and black skirt, along with a pair of black flats. Sollux just stared wide eyed, Dennis tried to keep a clam expression, but kept letting small smiles sneak through. "So, where are we going to go?" Aradia asked.

"I wath thinking we just walk around." Sollux said.

Dennis let out a long annoyed groan "That means I have to go park the car elsewhere!"

"Tho? I think you are big enough to handle that." Sollux said. Dennis quickly shot him a glare.

"Walking around sounds nice." Aradia interjected. Dennis went and unlocked the car, tuning it on and pulling away. "He drives a… is he rich?" Aradia asked.

"Well, no, he ith just boring it from a friend." Sollux lied. He can't let them know Dennis one of the wealthiest men in town, next to Pein and Kakuzu. Who knows how they would treat him and Dennis. "Wait… dammit! He could have driven uth to wherever he wath going to park." Sollux cursed to himself.

"It's ok we can walk to where he is." Nepeta said happily, walking in the direction Dennis drove off in. When she got to the corner, Dennis ran into her knocking them both over. "Oh my god I am so sorry Nepeta!" Dennis said panicking. She simply giggled, standing up. Dennis got up, seeing Sollux trying not to laugh. "So, where are we going first?" he said glaring at Sollux.

"How about a movie?" Nepeta piped up.

"Ok, all in favor?" Sollux said raising his hand; Aradia and Nepeta did as well. Dennis groaned, and then reluctantly raised his hand. They started walking to the theater, Aradia and Sollux were chatting about nothing in particular. Nepeta just walked happily next to Dennis. 'Think of something witty to say dammit. Don't be that quiet one who ruins things!' Dennis thought to himself. Before he even opened his mouth he walked straight into a light pole. He fell on the ground with a thud; Nepeta was kneeling next to him trying to wake him up, while Sollux was laughing to himself, and Aradia just stood there unsure if to laugh, or help.

"Whoa~ damn that hurt." Dennis said standing slowly. Sollux handed him two pills, which Dennis quickly swallowed. "Thanks Thollux." He imitated his lisp. "So what movie are we gonna see?"

"I thay we let the ladieth pick." Sollux said.

Nepeta and Aradia beamed and went to see the movie listings. "Do you like her that much Sollux?" Dennis asked, getting some money from the ATM machine.

"Yeah, she ith pretty, thmart, and cool. All the things you aren't." Sollux said with a laugh. "What about Nepeta, do you like her?" He asked.

Dennis took the money from the ATM and handed half to Sollux, "She's cute, but you know I can't date anyone. You know if they found out we were rich, well I am rich, they would treat us different." Dennis said sullenly. The girls came back in a glow at what movie they decided. Dennis knew he'd regret letting them pick, they pick the newest romantic movie, but he still bought him and Nepeta a ticket and Sollux did the same for Aradia.

They all shared a large thing of popcorn; Dennis got a water, Nepeta got a cherry slushie, Aradia and Sollux got themselves a soda. They sat at the back of the theater, Dennis was at the end, next to him was Nepeta, beside her was Aradia, and on the other end was Sollux.

The movie wasn't as bad as Dennis thought. Granted he was more focused on Nepeta who was cuddling his arm most of the time. He occasionally saw Sollux try to put his arm around Aradia, who just pushed it off. When they exited the theater, Dennis got a call "Excuse me I have to take this." He went outside.

"It ith probably just his boss calling. Tho would you two like uth to walk you home?" Sollux offered.

They agreed and stood there chatting waiting on Dennis to finish his phone call. He could clearly be seen, shouting into the phone, when he finally hung up he put on a smile. He walked back inside and over to the group "Sorry about that, my boss was asking for some help. So, what has been decided?" He asked.

"We are going to be taking thethe beautiful ladieth home." Sollux said. Dennis nodded and opened the door for them. They chatted about the movie on the way to the parking garage; Dennis opened the door for Nepeta as he got in the driver side. "This is very nice car. Although you should let your friend know he has a unlit blunt back here." Aradia said. "I only what it is because our friend Gamzee smokes them a lot. That is actually where you are dropping us off at." She explained how to get there.

"Gamzee is the fourth richest person in town, isn't he?" Dennis asked, driving along all the mansions.

"Yea he is. He is our friend through Equius, his bodyguard." Aradia explained. Dennis pulled into the driveway, and their new friends got out at the front door. "You know, we should all hang out again tomorrow." Nepeta said.

"That'th fine with uth." Sollux said. They waved goodbye and drove off. Sollux punched Dennis arm "Next time clean out the car of your and Hidan's drugs!"

Dennis rolled his eyes "Pein called, he wanted to know where we were. Then he made the point of yelling at me for thinking I was lying, which I was." He said.

"Tho we are gonna keep thith thecret form them, and keep the fact that you are rich from Aradia and Nepeta?" Sollux said. Dennis nodded, which caused Sollux to sigh. "Great, just when I thought thingth were going good."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I realize some of the characters are acting out of, well, character. It is how I wrote it so there.**

They pulled into the driveway seeing Vriska sitting on the steps. They got out of the car, and walked over to her "Hey Vriska, why are you out here?" Dennis said sitting next to her, Sollux went inside to go pack. "Oh, you know. Being out just helps me think, and the fact that Pein and Kakuzu are basically ready to disembowel you. What did you do to piss them off that much?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, went out without their approval. It sucks being under them, but I don't have enough money to buy and maintain a mansion of my own." Dennis said, putting his head in his hands. "What do I do Vriska? Should I tell them what I was actually doing out, or lie to them?" he looked up at the sky.

"If you lie, you know Pein will know and probably kick you and Sollux out. Tell the truth, and maybe he won't kick you out." She patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it though, Sollux and I are here for you." She gave a small smile.

"Thanks Vriska, you might want to go pack, which is what Sollux is doing. Except he is packing for me as well." Dennis said as he got up and went inside. Vriska went upstairs as Dennis walked into Pein's office, Pein was sitting in his chair; Kakuzu was standing next to him. Both of them wore black suits, with white shirts and black ties. "Sit down Dennis." Pein said, angrier than this morning. "You know why you are here Dennis?" Kakuzu said.

"Yea, because you two are paranoid assholes who think I am betraying _your_ company." Dennis said, standing looking at the books that lined the shelves. Pein stood pushing his chair back, "You should be more grateful. We are allowing you and your friends to stay here. How you became the third richest man owning a computer repair shop, but it won't last long." Pein said sitting back down. "I will ask once, where were you and Sollux today?"

Dennis thought for a minute "Sold out your company to Feferi and Eridan." He said sarcastically.

Pein pinched the bridge of his nose felling a headache come on "If I see you here in the morning I will have Kakuzu get rid of you. Go pack and leave now." he said getting up to go look out the window.

"Already done, sir, permission to leave this room?" Dennis said, looking a bit sad.

"Yea, go on." Pein said running a hand through his orange hair. "Kakuzu, help them put everything they need in their car." Pein added.

"Yes sir. Come on Dennis let's go." He said leaving the room, Dennis soon trailed out behind him, leaving Pein without saying goodbye.

Sollux and Vriska had already brought the suitcases downstairs. They took their own, Dennis grabbed his, and Kakuzu grabbed the two that were left. They put their personal suitcases in the backseats and the other two suitcases in the trunk of the Porsche. Vriska got on her motorcycle as the guys got into the car. Kakuzu went back inside, looking back at his friends. "Tho where are we gonna go?" Sollux asked as they pulled out the driveway.

"I don't know man, but we will find somewhere." Dennis said looking at the mansion from the rearview mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Truthfully I have no idea where this is going anymore. Maybe I will figure it out eventually. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

They pulled into the parking lot of a high end hotel. Dennis talked with the person at the front desk about him and his friends being permanent residence. While he was busy talking, Vriska asked Sollux something "Hey Sollux, what were you two actually doing?"

"We originally just went to get some drinkth, but I think we both fell in love. Pein wouldn't agree with the relationthhip between uth, tho yea…" He said blushing a bit.

"I see. Do they know that he is rich?" She asked.

"No they don't." Dennis said overhearing that part of the conversation. "After some coercing, we are now permanent residences." Dennis said with a half hearted smile. "Come on, let's get our stuff upstairs." He grabbed a luggage cart, and started wheeling it out to the car. They out their stuff on it and got into the elevator, going to the tenth floor. They opened the door to their new home for now.

It was just a standard hotel room; it had two beds separated by a night stand, it had a TV against the opposite wall in between them, a desk over by the window that led to the balcony, there was a small closet closer to the door, and a bathroom across from that. "It isn't too bad." Vriska said taking the bed closer to the door. Dennis and Sollux places the suitcases between the two beds, and Dennis wheeled the cart out. They started unpacking their clothes, and putting them in the closet; they put their laptops on the desk and Vriska went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sollux's phone had vibrated with a message. "Hey, it'th Aradia. Thhe thayth to get on thome webthite." he lisped grabbing his computer, typing in the web address. It pulled up a chatting site, and had a video of Nepeta and Aradia on camera. Sollux quickly turned on the camera and microphone. "Hey guyth. How are you?" he said setting the computer on the edge of the bed. Dennis went out onto the balcony when his phone rang; Vriska exited the bathroom in her long black t-shirt that covered down to her knees. "Hey Sollux, what are you doing?" She asked looking at the girls on the computer. "Oh~ I see now. Hi there I am Vriska."

"Hello, I am Aradia and this is Nepeta. I didn't know you had a girlfriend Sollux." Aradia said a little disappointed.

"Thhe ithn't my girlfriend, thhe is like a sister to me." Sollux said trying not to blush.

"Hey where is Dennis?" Nepeta said. Sollux looked out the window to see Dennis on the phone with someone. He was pacing back and forth on the balcony till he stopped. He shouted something into the phone, and then threw it off the balcony. "He'th a bit buthy." Sollux saw Nepeta get a bit sad. Vriska went outside and kneeled next to Dennis who had his head in his hands again. "Can I get back to you guyth, Dennith needth me for thomething." They nodded and he closed his laptop, and went outside. "The business has been take out Sollux… we no longer have jobs." Dennis said, holding back the tears.

"How the hell did—" Sollux started.

"Someone closed our business for good; they hacked our accounts and drained the business' money, then they called the bank saying we'd have to close due to lack of funds." Dennis said looking up at the sky.

"Hey, come on Dennis. Cheer up, with our skills we can find really good jobs." Vriska said trying to cheer him up.

"We are gonna have to find a houthe, no way we can thtay here. How about tomorrow we buy a houthe, and then hang out with the girlth, what do you say Dennith?" Sollux said smiling.

"Fine, but I still don't want them to know I was rich." He took a deep breath. "I just realized I threw my phone off the balcony." he smacked his forehead.

"We will get you a new one tomorrow." Sollux laughed as they reentered the room. He opened the computer to see Aradia arguing with a guy in a black t-shirt, cargo shorts, and broken sunglasses; he had pitch black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Nepeta came on camera and got really excited seeing Dennis "Hey guys. You get everything straightened out?" she giggled.

"Yea, say Nepeta who is that arguing with Aradia in the background?" Dennis asked.

"Oh that's Equius. He is trying to convince her and me, to not hang out with you guys. She is busy convincing him that you guys are good people, although a bit strange." she said with a giggle.

"Why don't you let us talk to him?" Dennis asked.

"Uh, sure, let me go get him." she ran over to Equius and pointed at the computer. He walked over and sat in the chair. "Hello." he said.

"Hello, I am Dennis, this is Sollux and Vriska." Dennis said in his most professional voice.

"Dennis, why does that name sound familiar? Irrelevant, you and your associate wish to be in the company of my friends. How do I know that you will not harm them in anyway?" He said, looking into the camera.

Dennis took off his blue tinted sunglasses, and set them off to the side "Then how about this, you join us?" Dennis said. Sollux looked at him in disbelief, as did Vriska. Sollux whispered to Dennis "Dude he ith total weird, and gonna make a big deal out of everything."

"He seems to respect authority, so maybe…" He whispered back, "I am Dennis Kaye." he said. He saw a shocked expression on both the girls' faces, Equius merely stared.

"I… I think I need a towel." he got up and went to another room. Nepeta sat down quickly "Whoa, you are the Dennis Kaye. Guy who owns a computer store, and is still rich?" Aradia added.

"Owned, it was foreclosed an hour ago. As well as the three of us were evicted from our home." Dennis said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Hold on." Nepeta got up and ran off somewhere. Aradia took the seat this time "She ran upstairs if you were going to ask." just then Aradia's phone rang, on the caller ID was Nepeta. "Hello Nepeta… Uh huh… Alright I'll tell them. Gamzee says you guys can stay here." She smiled.

"Can we come over now?" Sollux said. Just then Nepeta returned, and a rather tall guy in just baggy pleaded pajamas, and had a mop of brunette hair on his head. "How's it going motherfuckers?" he said sounding stoned.

Dennis grinned, "Hey Gamz, mind if we crash at your place for a little while?"

"Nah bro, come on over whenever you motherfucking want. Plenty of space for you and your friends." he said, walking over to something off screen. "Then we shall be over in an hour or two." Sollux turned off his computer, and the three of them started packing everything up again. On their way out, Dennis told the front desk that they decided not to stay the next few days, and would be checking out. Once they loaded the car with the cases, Dennis lead the way to Gamzee's house, and Vriska followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Short chapter is really short. I was having trouble figuring out how I should write this chapter so, yea... but hey, more time for a long chapter :D**

Dennis pulled up, seeing Equius standing behind Gamzee. Dennis got out and walked over to Gamzee hugging him. "Hey man, how's it been?" he let go.

"Long time motherfucker." he said with a grin. Dennis remembered that he needed to get their luggage out. He went and helped Sollux take their bags out of the back seat, and Vriska took their suitcases out the trunk. Equius went over and put all the cases on top of each other and carried them inside. Dennis lowered his sunglasses in disbelief, "Whoa, he is really strong."

"I think Dennis ha—" Vriska started but was cut off when Dennis was tackled to the ground. "DENNIS! Hey~" Nepeta said, really happy. Vriska leaned on car laughing, Sollux was chuckling standing in front of the stairs, Gamzee was just staring at the sky, and Aradia was standing in the doorway giggling. "Nepeta I think you are smothering him, come on let's let them get settled." Aradia said smiling. Dennis got up and picked up Nepeta bridal style. Everyone went inside, except Gamzee; Dennis set Nepeta down inside and went over to his friend.

He put a hand on his shoulder "Come on man, let's catch up inside." he smiled leading Gamzee inside. Gamzee had a sort of frown on his face "Looks like a storm could be heading our motherfucking way bro." he said then smiled. 'Oh trust me Gamz I know… I know.' Dennis thought closing the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wrote this chapter through the view of Pein and Kakuzu. Yes it is still in third person, sue me it is what I am best at writing. Quick onto the story before I ramble anymore.**

Pein leaned against the window, hearing the door to his office close. "Why couldn't you just tell me Dennis? What is so important to risk getting kicked out over?" Pein went over and grabbed a book from a shelf and thumbed through the book. Kakuzu reentered the office after a few minutes. "They have vacated the premises Pein." he said.

"Kakuzu, am I a bad person for having them leave?" Pein asked scratching his forehead.

"No, Dennis lied to you, disobeyed your wishes, and on more than once insulted you. He should have been kicked out months ago." Kakuzu said "If you want I can make sure he no longer has a business." he had an evil smile on his face.

"That won't be necessary Kakuzu, if you don't mind I would like to be alone." Pein said, sitting at his desk, looking through some papers. Kakuzu nodded and left, once he was outside the office he pulled out his phone. He went out on the back patio talking to several people about having Dennis' business shut down. When he hung up, he had a grin on his face "Soon that little shit will have nothing but the money he keeps in the bank account." He went up to his room, and took off the suit replacing it with a pair of black shorts. He went up one more flight of stairs and entered the gym seeing Hidan running on the treadmill.

Pein looked up from his thoughts when Konan enter the office. "Hey. Are you ok?" she said softly. She wore a red and black night gown, and pulled a chair in front of the desk and sat down. "I forced Dennis and Sollux to leave." he said leaning back. "Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have been so hard on Dennis for wanting a little bit of privacy." Pein said.

"If those two left, then where is Vriska?" Konan said confused.

"What, she is missing?" Pein asked and a thought occurred to him, 'Did she leave with them?' He pressed a button under the desk paging Kakuzu to come to the office. Kakuzu entered a few minutes later, he was sweaty from working out in the gym. "Yes sir?" he said winded.

"Was Vriska with them when they left?" he said concerned.

"Yea, why is there a problem?" Kakuzu said leaning on a bookcase.

"No, you are dismissed Kakuzu." with that Kakuzu left, and Pein rubbed his forehead. "I didn't know the three of them were friends. I thought she came with Terezi and Karkat." Pein looked up at the ceiling. Konan stood next to him, and kissed his cheek. "You should call Dennis and try to keep as friends. He thought that's what you two were." she said leaving Pein to himself.

He pulled out his phone, and scrolled through the contacts coming to Dennis'. He pressed the call button, and got voicemail. "Hey Dennis, its Pein. Just wanted to ask if we could speak somewhere. When or if you get this, call me, you pick the place to meet. If it is any consolation I am sorry." he hung up placing his phone on the desk. He laid his head down, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was just bored, and so this is how this chapter came to be.**

Dennis woke up and felt like someone was in the room. He looked down and saw Nepeta lying on his chest 'She must have gotten lonely during the night'. He moved out from under her and got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. He went down the hall to the bathroom, he saw Gamzee out on a balcony. "Hey Gamzee, what are you doing up so early man?"

"Bro this is the only time I have to truly think about the miracles of life you know? Like the sun and the sky man, it's like they tell us something. Maybe they are trying to explain that we should all cooperate to make this world better, you feel me brother?" Gamzee said looking at Dennis with a smile.

Dennis rolled his eyes and set his clothes next to the bathroom, and went out on the balcony with Gamzee. They stayed out there for two hours, philosophizing over about anything that popped into their heads. They probably would have gone all day had Equius not informed Gamzee that breakfast was ready. Gamzee left to go eat and Dennis went into the bathroom to take his shower. He got ready for his shower, unaware that it was already running. When he got in he was smacked in the forehead and met face-to-face with Vriska. "What the hell are you doing Dennis?!" she yelled

Dennis jumped out the shower covering himself with a towel "Fuck you! Why the hell were you showering with the door open? Didn't you see me and Gamzee outside philosophizing?!" he yelled back.

"Yea, but you guys looked so deep in thought I didn't think you'd notice! Clearly I was right, now get out!" she yelled and Dennis complied closing the door this time. He stood outside the bathroom waiting for her to finish. Nepeta came walking down the hall, in just a long white t-shirt that covers half way down her thigh. She smiled at Dennis "Morning there Towel Man." she said giggling at the pink towel that covered his lower body.

"Well, it was either this or get beat for walking in on Vriska's shower." he said knocking on the door, "You done in their _princess_?" Dennis said getting impatient.

"Yea, I am just styling my hair, I got a date later. I need you to drive me." She said opening the door. She had on a blue bra and panties standing in front of the mirror messing with her hair. "So, can you take me or do I have to take the car myself."

"No, I can take you, but I am staying for the date. I have to make sure you don't drink too much like last time you went out." he said pushing her out "Now let me take my damn shower!" he closed the door. Vriska pouted a bit, seeing Nepeta for the first time "Do you have a mirror in your room?" Nepeta nodded and lead her down the hall to her room.

**A/N(2): Anyone wanna guess who Vriska's date is?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have no really good excuse for this being late. I will however blame my golf game, but it gave me several ideas for this. Anyway, this chapter is rather sappy and bad and such on. Anyway, I shall never own the characters, no matter how much I pray. ONTO THE THINGY WITH WORDS!**

Dennis kept an eye on the couple in the back. "So Vriska you never told me your date was a woman." Dennis said looking at her from the rearview mirror.

"Why you got a problem with lesbians Dennis?" Vriska growled at him.

Dennis laughed "Why would I? I myself am bisexual, or did you forget?" he looked at Nepeta, who seemed a little shocked by his comment. "So Kanaya, how did you manage to get Vriska into a dress?" he said looking at the woman in a green dress.

"It was rather simple really, all I had to do was promise her something in return for it." she said smiling.

"Oh, and what may that be?" Dennis said, before Kanaya could speak Vriska forced their lips together. Dennis looked at Nepeta who was staring out the window; he put his hand on hers. "You ok Nep?" he asked keeping his focus on the road.

"Yea, I'm fine." she faked a smile.

Dennis saw her try and smile; he pulled into the restaurant and asked for Vriska and Kanaya to go get them a table. Nepeta looked at Dennis "What's wrong Dennis?" he stared out the windshield, trying to think of what to say. "Come on Dennis, you are worrying me."

"Nepeta, I… I like you, so will you go on a date with me some time?" he choked out.

"Dennis… yes, of course I will." she smiled. She leaned in slowly and Dennis did the same, they kissed each other gently. They pulled apart slowly and just stared at each other. "So, should we go in?" Dennis asked, earning a giggle from Nepeta. He got out and helped her out of the car; they walked into the restaurant and went to sit with Vriska and Kanaya at a center table. They conversed about anything, Dennis learned that Vriska had been keeping Kanaya secret from everyone for the same reason Dennis had done it. When they finished their meals and Dennis paid the tab, they left and Dennis drove Kanaya back home. When they got there both Kanaya and Vriska got out, and went inside.

Dennis and Nepeta drove back to the mansion talking about where they were going for their date. When he pulled into the driveway, he saw a man with a black t-shirt, black jeans, black high tops, and a black baseball cap. Dennis got out and opened the door for Nepeta, and they walked hand in hand to the door. "Dennis, hey. I came to see how you were." the man said with sincerity.

"How do you know where I live?" Dennis asked.

"Come now Dennis, give me some credit." the man took off his baseball cap showing his orange spiky hair "Besides, your phone sent me your location." Nepeta gasped realizing who was in front of her.

"Pein, I accept your apology for kicking me out, but I can't forgive you for shutting down my business." Dennis said calmly.

"I didn't order that, in fact Kakuzu suggested it and I had told him not to do it. Bastard disobeyed my order, now we shall see him try that again." he pulled out his cell phone and made a call. "Hey Kakuzu, I have something to tell you… You are fired, now get your disobedient ass out of my mansion." he hung up "Dennis I would like to extend my apologies to you and your friends."

"Apology accepted Pein. I am glad you came to your senses." the two of them shook hands, and Pein walked back to his mansion. "Come Nepeta, let's get some sleep." she smiled. They went upstairs into Dennis' room, and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Months went by, Vriska convinced Kanaya to move in with her at Gamzee's, and proposed to her. Sollux and Aradia had started dating, as well as Nepeta and Dennis. Pein started bringing his crew over more often for parties and what not. Hidan and Gamzee got stoned on several occasions at the beach, when everyone partied there. No had heard any from Kakuzu since Pein fired him and kicked him out. Dennis was always keeping an eye out just in case he came back.

Today Dennis had taken Nepeta out dress shopping with Konan, Terezi, and Kanaya. Seeing as he was the only one with a car not in the shop, and not blind, he was hoodwinked into driving them. "How again did I get into coming dress shopping with you four?" he whined.

"Because you love me, and Kanaya scares you." Nepeta said happily.

"You are afraid of me Dennis?" Kanaya asked sweetly.

"What?! No, of course not!" he said, earning a glare from Kanaya. He quickly walked out the store and began to wander the mall. The girls laughed "So, Kanaya where are you and Vriska gonna get married?" Konan asked.

"We were thinking about the beach, if you think Pein would allow us to use his patio." Kanaya said looking over a light blue dress. Terezi giggled "Of course he would for her; all she has to do is—" Konan put her hand over Terezi's mouth. "I think I can get him to agree." The girls started laughing, and had finally decided on what color dress they will all be wearing. They left the store, and went off in search of Dennis. "Where do you think he went?" Konan asked.

"Ten bucks somewhere boring and stupid." Terezi said giggling. Nepeta pushed her "He isn't boring." They decided to split up to find him. Nepeta and Kanaya went to the music store, and electronics; Konan, and Terezi went to the games and book store. "I bet the guys and Vriska are having more fun than us." Nepeta said.

"Maybe." Kanaya said looking around. "I mean her, Hidan, Karkat, Pein, and Sollux are at a bar, for her bachelorette party." she began to think what they might be doing. "I don't think he is here Kanaya." Nepeta said worried. They walked out the store and went to go meet up with the others. They all started walking back to Dennis' car thinking of other places they could look. When they got to the car they saw Dennis lying on the roof of it sleeping. They all laughed, and went to get in the car. Nepeta honked the horn, causing Dennis jolt awake and get in quickly. "About time you guys finished. I was able to go buy a new chessboard and come back here to nap quickly." Dennis said laughing. "Just take us home you sly bastard." Terezi said. Dennis obliged and drove the women to Gamzee's for more wedding planning.

* * *

The next day the girls woke up in Gamzee's living room. They had a little party of their own, while Dennis went upstairs and slept last night. Dennis was currently on the patio with Gamzee talking about the world in front of them, and Equius was out in the yard exercising. The girls came out to see breakfast all laid out for them. "What time is it?" Kanaya said grabbing her plate of scrambled eggs and toast. "Roughly eleven o'clock. Gamzee and I have been having a lovely chat about the field." Dennis said smiling taking a sip from his tea. "You know that we are a part of the field in our own way." Gamzee said.

The girls were talking about last night while eating their breakfast, when something dawned on them. "Where are the guys and Vriska?" Konan asked. "Also, where is Aradia?"

Dennis looked over at them, "Aradia went to the store to get some groceries, and other stuff for the wedding. As for the morons who went to get wasted and such I don't know." Dennis turned and said something about the sky to Gamzee. The girls mulled over where they could be when Konan's phone showed Pein calling. "Hey Pein, where are you guys?" she said putting it on speaker. "I don't know, but we have a problem. I have no pants, Hidan only has a robe on, Karkat is cuddling with goat, Sollux has these green and red kisses all over him, and Vriska is kind of uh… naked." Pein said "All in all we need you guys to come find us." all the girls had shocked looks on their faces. Aradia had came back just in time to hear the part about Sollux "What did you guys do last night?" she said.

"Oh shit you have us on speaker! Fuck, well we don't remember anything after like the fifth or sixth round." Pein said. Dennis got up clapping "Well done Pein, you have successfully gone through a blackout." they could hear the phone shuffle around switching to someone else. "Hey guys," this time it was Vriska "I think we are in a field of some sort."

"Told you Dennis." Gamzee said. Dennis smacked his forehead "You do not have the ability to foresee the future Gamz." he said.

"Just come track us using Dennis' phone." Vriska quickly said and hung up. "Well, Gamzee we are gonna barrow two of your cars." Dennis said, grabbing his keys and two of Gamzee's. He tossed one to Kanaya, and the other to Konan. "Nepeta stay here with Gamzee and Equius, we need to go get our loved ones, and Hidan." Kanaya said. Nepeta pouted, but stayed back sitting with Gamzee. Kanaya and Konan got in Gamzee's cars, and Aradia, Terezi, and Dennis got in his. He turned on the navigation, and led the group to where Pein and them were at.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This shall be getting wrapped up in the next couple of chapters. Maybe 4 or 5 more? Anyway normal disclaimer. I shall never acquire these characters, except Dennis, for they belong to Hussie, and the Naruto creator people.**

* * *

They arrived at a field on the outskirts of town. Dennis saw that Pein was indeed pants less, Hidan was in a black plush robe, Sollux was in yellow and black boxers with kisses all over him, Vriska was using Karkat's shirt to try and cover herself, and Karkat was shirtless now and petting the goat. "Oh my god, what happened to them?" Aradia asked out loud to herself.

Dennis laughed getting out the car "Man oh man did you screw the pooch on this one Pein. Konan is pissed, and so are Kanaya and Terezi." Dennis laughed walking over to them.

"Shut up, we all have hangovers like you wouldn't believe. Well, except Karkat, we have no idea how, but he is perfectly happy." Pein said looking over at the cars "How mad are they? On a scale of one to ten." Vriska and Sollux walked over to hear the answer.

"Konan is about a nine, Kanaya well… Aradia is like a two, and Terezi is Terezi." Dennis said smiling. "They are trying to calm down before coming out to question you. My suggestion run, you may not live through this." he laughed. Just then all four girls started walking over; Hidan tried to make a run for it, but tripped on a rock. Dennis let out a laugh, Terezi went and sat next to Karkat, and started petting the goat. "So, Pein, how in God's name did you guys walk all the way from town to out here?" Konan asked calmly.

"We don't remember anything after the sixth round." Pein said nervously. Karkat yelled over to them "Hey can we keep the goat?" Dennis smiled and went to make a call to Gamzee. "All of you get in the cars, Aradia you drive back. I am riding with Dennis, so I can scold Vriska with a witness present." Kanaya said just a bit angry. Vriska flinched hearing her say that. Dennis hung up "Karkat, you live with Pein, but Gamzee said he will take the goat if Pein won't let you keep it." Karkat pick up the goat he name Gigi, and walked over to Pein. "No." Pein said, rubbing his forehead. Everyone went to the cars; Terezi, Karkat, Gigi rode with Sollux and Aradia, Kanaya and Vriska rode with Dennis, and Hidan rode with Pein and Konan.

Dennis' group was the last to leave because he had to get some clothes out the trunk of the car. Vriska put on the blue shirt, green boxers, and jeans and got in the back seat. Kanaya sat up front with Dennis, Dennis decided to drive around town for a little bit. "So Vriska how was your party?" Dennis said trying to break the silence.

"It was good until that sixth round." Vriska said, "We had fun at the bar." she said smiling a bit.

Dennis laughed "You guys didn't go to a bar. I know, because bars don't have glitter, which was on Hidan's robe, or perfume that was all over Sollux. Strip club?" Kanaya looked back at Vriska both angry and worried "Did… did you go to a strip club?"

Vriska let out a sigh "Yes, but I didn't get anything. I just drank, I want you and only you Kan. You are the only person who can really stand me." Dennis coughed "And Dennis, but he is not important." Kanaya leaned back with the chair until her head was next to Vriska's lap. Vriska leaned down and kiss her passionately. Dennis smiled, and pulled up to a book store; he gave Kanaya the keys. "Kanaya take the car home, I am going to walk after I check to see if they have a book I want." He said receiving a nod, as they drove off. Dennis went inside to search for his book.

* * *

Aradia drove Sollux, Terezi, Karkat, and his goat Gigi. Karkat and Terezi were busy talking about their new pet; Sollux just stared out the window. He wasn't wearing his 3D glasses for the first since they started dating. His left eye was a crystal like blue, and his right was a ruby shaded red. She smiled finally seeing his eyes, she liked them. They pulled up to Gamzee's and everyone got out, Konan had taken Pein and Hidan back to their mansion. Terezi and Karkat took Gigi to go show Gamzee. Sollux went upstairs to go take a shower.

Aradia sat in the living room, reading one of the many books lying around. Sollux came back down; he had on just a pair of grey pajamas and his 3D glasses. Aradia got up and stopped him before he could exit. "Sollux." she looked at him he kept looking away, "Sollux look at me." she pleaded.

"Aradia… I am tho thorry." he said still not looking. She moved to be in front of him, and looked him in the eyes. She took off his glasses, and kissed him softly. When she pulled back, she was smiling "I love you Sollux." he held her close not letting her go. "I love you too Aradia."

Just as they let each other go once Pein and Konan came inside. "Are we interrupting something?" Konan said happily. Aradia blushed, but smiled "No, not this time Konan." Pein looked a bit frighten, and made his way out back to sit with Gamzee in the chairs, Karkat, Terezi and Nepeta were messing with Gigi, and Equius was still exercising, Hidan ran over from the other mansion and taunted Equius into sparring with him. Sollux and Aradia walked hand in hand to sit on the bench that over looked the yard, Konan went over to Pein. Kanaya and Vriska walked out seeing everyone; Pein saw them without Dennis and began to wonder.

Kanaya walked over to Pein, as Vriska ran over to spare with Equius and Hidan. "Dennis is at the book store and is going to walk back." she informed Pein. He let out a sigh "Good, I thought he went to do something reckless."


	12. Chapter 12

Dennis walked out the store book in hand. "Finally got the next book for Hetalia, I almost wish Kanaya didn't recommend this." he laughed and made his way to the mansion. He passed by his old business, and felt his heart drop a bit. He saw someone go into the back, he quickly unlocked the door and followed. When he got back there he was hit in the back of the head with something hard, and he fell onto the ground.

When he woke he was in a dimly lit room. His arms and legs were bound to a table, and his mouth was covered with duct tape. He saw a black haired man in a gray tank-top and black slacks standing by a door. "About time you woke up. I thought I might have killed you with the book, which would have been pathetic. Anyway do you remember me at all?" Dennis grunted out some response, causing the man to laugh. "Oh my apologies Dennis, I can be so forgetful." He yanked the tape off Dennis' mouth. "OW FUCK! Fuck you Kakuzu, why are you making your move now?" Dennis spit at him.

Kakuzu laughed "Because I knew you would have let your guard down after a few months. I was right, and now I will break you." He reapplied the tape. He also put a metal outline over the edges of Dennis's head to keep his head to the table. Kakuzu turned on a faucet over top of Dennis enough so that only single drops dripped onto his forehead. Kakuzu left Dennis to the torture.

* * *

Gamzee started to worry that is friend hadn't shown up. Normally when he went out and walked he'd be back by seven o'clock. Kanaya sat down next to him "Gamzee, are you alright? You look a bit spaced out." she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, I am motherfucking miraculous sister." he said smiling. She sighed "I am worried Dennis dropped himself off over five hours ago. He should have been back by now." she said.

Gamzee stood up, and called for Equius to come over. "Yes, Mr. Makara, did you need something?" he said a bit nervous.

"Bro, I keep telling you to call me Gamzee," he smiled, "but I need you to drive me and Kanaya around. Dennis might be missing. We are both worried, but this must stay between the three of us." Gamzee said semi-sober. Kanaya and Equius nodded, and the three of them made way for Equius' pick-up truck. Kanaya sat up front with Equius, and Gamzee sat on the bed of the truck as it pulled out towards the town.

They drove to all the usual spots Dennis walked to, or wherever he stopped in general. None of the clerks had seen him, except the bookstore clerk who said he left about four hours ago. The three of them started walking around to anywhere that might catch his fancy, when Equius saw Dennis' old shop, and a man inside. "Sir, there appears to be a trespasser in Mr. Kaye's old shop." Equius whispered. Gamzee told Kanaya to get Pein and Hidan, and that he and Equius would stay and watch. Gamzee felt a tinge of rage as he saw the man go into the back, and return in a few minutes. "Equius stay here." he said fully sober. "But sir-" Equius tried but Gamzee already was making his way to the store.

**A/N: Don't hate me for the cliffhanger! I need time for the next part!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had distractions. And for future, I am sorry for a fail at sober Gamzee. And sorry for the fail fight scene I suck those.**

Kakuzu was leaning against the wall, when he saw a man with a black mop of hair, purple with white pokka dotted pajamas, and a long purple shirt. He laughed seeing smeared white paint on his face. Gamzee looked at the man with murderous eyes "KAKUZU. this time you will pay." Gamzee said. Kakuzu laughed "Really Gamzee? You are going to try and save him, like you failed to save Tavros?" Gamzee felt himself stiffen, he clenched his fists and he ran, jumping through the window of the shop; several shades of glass made cuts on his face. "FUCK YOU!" he yelled and punched Kakuzu in the face forcing him against the wall.

Kakuzu stood up spitting some blood out, wiping the rest away. "That all you got?" he said laughing. Kakuzu swung at Gamzee, who dodged, but he was soon punched in the side of the head causing him the hit his head on the wall. Kakuzu kicked Gamzee in the stomach as he was lying on the ground. Gamzee grabbed a piece of broken glass and stabbed Kakuzu in the leg, causing him to stagger back. "Ah you fucker!" Kakuzu yelled as he pulled the shard out of his leg and wielded it like knife. Gamzee stood up he had a pipe in his hands, and swung knocking the glass out of his hand. "that was for dennis. AND THIS IS FOR TAVROS!" he swung again hit Kakuzu in the head sending him to the ground.

Gamzee dropped the pipe next to Kakuzu's body, and went to the backroom to see Dennis strapped down to the table and water dripping on him. He quickly undid the restraints on his hand and head. He was about to remove the restraints on Dennis' legs when someone wrapped a cord around his neck and dragged him against the wall. "Always make sure you kill your enemy." Kakuzu whispered in his ear. Gamzee saw his vision go black, when he felt the cord go slack. He sat against the wall seeing Kakuzu lying on the ground with a piece of glass through him. Dennis sat next to Gamzee "Thanks man… I owe you big time." Dennis chocked out.

They sat there for what felt like hours, but was only like ten minutes. Pein, Equius, Hidan and Kanaya ran into the room to see a dead Kakuzu, and the two of them sitting against the wall. "Which of you killed him?" Hidan said almost smiling. Dennis and Gamzee stood up leaning on each other, and pushed past Hidan ignoring his question.

"We need to get you two to a hospital." Kanaya said helping them to his car. The two of them sat in the back seat as she drove them to the hospital. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone Dennis." Kanaya said, "At the very least had someone else keep an eye on you, like Karkat or Nepeta." Dennis let out a yawn leaning on the window falling asleep. Gamzee stared out the window, looking out at the buildings pass by. They pulled up to the hospital a few minutes after, Kanaya helped Dennis out, and Gamzee just walked in to the emergency room waiting for his friends. They waited for the doctor to come by and called them back.

The doctor that was checking on Gamzee said that he was completely fine, he just needed to take it easy for a few days, which he already did. Dennis however, was physically fine, other than some abrasions on his wrists and ankle for the restraints. He had suffered some mental uncertainty, and was being held in the psychiatric ward for a few days. Kanaya lead Gamzee away from Dennis, who was just staring at the curtain, and to the car. They drove back in silence, until Gamzee spoke up "Hey, sis, can you take me to see Dennis tomorrow?" he whispered. Kanaya nodded, and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

**A/N: I may or may not do a chapter or two after this. So... yea.**


End file.
